


【盾冬/Stucky】救赎（黑帮AU）

by Blueingreen



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 年上, 蛇盾, 黑帮AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueingreen/pseuds/Blueingreen
Summary: 无力的文案：黑手党指挥官盾与失足少年詹互相救赎的故事。注：年龄差大，队长性格蛇盾形象狮盾（我爱死狮盾，A破天际），吧唧是少年詹詹形象（布鲁克林绝美一枝花）。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本章存在盾与路人女肉渣，介意勿入。

本章存在盾与路人女肉渣，介意勿入。

01.  
巴基还记得第一次见到斯蒂夫的场景。  
那是一个炎热又干燥的下午，他拎着一个抽绳袋从青少年管教中心离开。阳光晒的他睁不开眼，摇摇晃晃的大巴车把他带回布鲁克林。  
那是他出生和长大的地方，不论是狭小混乱的街道还是斑驳老旧的房子，全都和三年前一模一样。巴基把袋子甩在背后，顶着街坊邻居或惊奇或冷漠或审视或戒备的目光走进近乎废弃的红砖洋楼。  
年久失修的电梯似乎不堪重负，缆绳吱吱嘎嘎的粗喘，时不时发出尖锐刺耳的摩擦声，似乎正和他的心情有所契合。  
拿出钥匙时巴基有些忐忑，他不确定三年前的钥匙还能不能打开这扇门，他只是没地方去，想试一试。  
然后就打开了，霉菌和酒精的气味扑面而来。昏暗房间中唯一的光源是电视上闪烁的光，播放着一场NBA比赛。解说员声音激昂滔滔不绝，弗兰克拿着一瓶啤酒，双眼通红的回过头来。  
巴基的“Dad”还没叫出口，弗兰克就豁然起身大步而来。他还是那么高大，即使自己已经十七岁，是个挺拔的少年了，弗兰克给他的压迫感却仿佛和记忆里没有什么不同。  
这不妙，这很不妙，巴基本能的退了两步，随后就被弗兰克抓住头发狠扇了几通耳光。  
几乎是立刻他就蒙掉了，眼前金星乱蹦，耳朵嗡嗡作响。弗兰克把他搡到地上，咒骂和拳打脚踢狂风骤雨一样落下，巴基蜷缩起来，发现没有想象中的那么疼。  
他意识到弗兰克喝多了，他喝多了容易暴躁，动起手来却没什么力道，巴基早就总结出了这一点。  
于是他决定忍一忍，至少忍到有能力独立生活为止。  
斯蒂夫就是这个时候出现的。  
高大强壮的男人和修长丰满的女人野兽一样缠抱啃咬着走出电梯，激烈的喘息声响彻昏暗逼仄的走廊。两人最终止步隔壁，男人靠在门上，一边将手伸进女人上衣揉捏，一边任由对方亲吻他的脖子并在他裤兜里不知道是掏钥匙还是摸别的什么，湛蓝如碧海的双眸透过凌乱的金发饶有兴趣的看着死狗一样躺在地上挨揍的他。  
视线相对，巴基不知道怎么想的，咧嘴冲他笑了一下。男人愣了一瞬，也对他勾唇一笑，然后搂着终于打开门的女人进了房间。  
几乎是门一关就开始了肉体碰撞，夹杂着极为高亢的浪叫和男人凶狠肮脏的荤话。巴基在青少年管教中心呆了三年，自认为也算见多识广，这么黄暴的墙角也是第一次听到。连喝到神志不清的弗兰克都觉得不好，骂骂咧咧的把他拖进屋里关上门才继续动手。  
英俊，强壮，活挺好，这是巴基对斯蒂夫的第一印象。  
然后是几天后的深夜，巴基烟瘾犯了，睡不着觉，偷偷从喝的人事不省的弗兰克口袋里摸出烟和火机，躲到阳台上抽。没抽两口，隔壁阳台的门突然打开，全身赤裸的男人托着个全身赤裸的姑娘走了出来。  
看到他男人挑了挑眉，动作却丝毫未停，甚至露出了颇有兴味的笑意。他把姑娘压在外墙上，眼睛却盯着巴基，粗长狰狞的肉刃全部抽出，然后缓缓的，缓缓的没入夹在腰上的修长双腿间。  
女孩儿仰头呻吟起来，带着满足又崩溃的哭腔。她有一头柔顺的棕色卷发，长的非常漂亮，被干了好一会儿才发现有观众，一下子哭的更大声，颤抖着求男人回屋。  
男人充耳不闻，动作甚至更加凶猛，女孩瞬间连呼吸都破碎掉，再也无力哀求。  
深邃蔚蓝的双眸始终狼一样紧紧盯着巴基，冷酷的嘴角带着一丝戏谑。巴基不紧不慢的抽着烟，毫不示弱的看回去。这家伙辣的冒烟，女孩也盘亮条顺，他就当看真人AV了，正主都不害臊他有什么可害臊的。  
他们应该是折腾了有一会儿了，天又热，一滴滴汗珠顺着男人宽厚完美却疤痕累累的背阔肌滚落，经过劲窄有力的腰，没入结实挺翘的屁股。  
巴基一根烟结束，他也在加速后闷哼一声结束。完事儿往椅子上一坐，大大咧咧露着软掉也依然可观的老二，敞着长腿点了支事后烟。  
巴基没有离开，而是继续与他对视。看他取下安全套打个结丢进垃圾桶，看他邪肆又恶劣的一笑，看他叼着烟抗着被干昏头的女孩回了屋，才转过身大大呼出一口气。  
英俊，强壮，活挺好，但不要脸，这是巴基对斯蒂夫的第二印象。  
此后两个月，男人回来次数不多，但只要回来必带一两个床伴搞的天翻地覆。有男有女，没有一个重样，质量还都挺高。  
是的，他也玩男人，巴基不知道为什么对这一点一点儿都不奇怪。  
英俊，强壮，活挺好，但不要脸，还有性瘾，这是巴基对斯蒂夫的最终印象。

02.  
进入九月，天气凉爽许多。下午三点巴基从床上起来，找出一身还算过得去的衣服，搭地铁来到郊区一所私立高中。  
他到达时还是上课时间，索性在马路对面找个树荫蹲下抽起烟来。  
郊区人不多，学校门口却停满了车，凸显得他一个人格格不入，校门口的保安往这边看了好几次。  
两根烟后空荡的校园开始出现人影，随后校门打开，学生三两结伴走出来。  
巴基晃荡到学校门口，视线在人群中寻索，很快就看到了想要找的人。  
“卡尔，嘿，伙计，好久不见。”巴基张开双臂，热情的迎上去。  
“詹姆斯…怎么是你，你…”个头不高的少年显然吓了一跳。  
巴基一把搂住他的肩膀，在他耳边低声威胁：“少废话，你知道为什么。”他声音阴郁，脸上的笑却灿烂的很。  
“怎么了，这位同学，没事吧？”看了巴基好几次的那个保安走过来。  
卡尔的手腕被巴基攥的生疼，硬是挤出一个笑来：“没事，这是我朋友詹姆斯，我们很久没见了。”  
应付完保安，巴基揽着卡尔往人少处走，卡尔脚步踉跄声音颤抖：“詹姆斯，我不知道，我什么都不知道。”  
巴基没理会他，直到走进小巷才把他往墙上一推，绿眼睛冷的像沉沉冰洞，直看的卡尔脸色苍白汗如雨下。  
“你看这里像不像那条小巷？”巴基突然说。  
卡尔一下子抱住头蹲到地上，痛哭流涕：“别杀我！别杀我！求你！”  
巴基也跟着蹲下，声音低而滞缓：“我不杀你，把东西交出来，我发誓再也不会出现在你生命里。”  
“我交给你，朗姆洛知道也会杀了我的。”卡尔显然更害怕朗姆洛。  
巴基冷哼一声：“你以为朗姆洛知道了会放过你？那天只有我发现你在偷拍，没有第二个人。你不给我，我就告诉朗姆洛你手里有视频，你觉得他会怎么对你？”  
卡尔抖的像发毒瘾：“我…我删掉了…”  
“哦得了吧卡尔。”巴基翻了个白眼，“别说你肯定没删，就是删了朗姆洛也不会放过你，要知道只有死人才能保密。”  
“我…我…”卡尔头脑一片空白。  
巴基把手按在他的肩膀上：“交给我，我绝对不让第三个人知道东西的来源。不然我就告诉朗姆洛，你录了视频，还给你爸爸妈妈和姐姐都看过。你知道他是个意大利疯子，家里有黑手党背景，他什么都干的出来。”  
肩膀被捏的又沉又痛，卡尔瞪大眼睛，卡尔眼泪鼻涕糊了满脸，卡尔崩溃了。  
“听好了，一会儿回去，把那台该死的手机准备好，塞进你家门口那株梧桐树根的洞里。别这么看我，我当然知道那里有个洞，我一直看着你呢。”巴基阴测测的笑了一下，“然后你就可以彻底move on了，你跟这件事再也没有半点关系了。”  
卡尔艰难的喘息：“你保证，保证。”  
巴基抬起手：“我保证，哥们，我可不想拉朗姆洛下水，不会让你上庭作证，更不想拷问你的良心。我只想找他弄点钱花花，你知道他家有的是钱对吧。”  
于是第二天，巴基拿到了一部裹了十几层保鲜膜的手机。


	2. Chapter 2

01  
视频是从俯视角度拍的，内容是一条昏暗肮脏的小巷。  
小巷里有五个少年，一个躺着，四个站着。  
画面很清晰，每个人的表情都能看到。  
声音也很清晰，嘲笑，辱骂，呵斥，还有拳脚落到沙袋上的闷响声。  
但那不是沙袋，那是一个人，一个和他们同年龄的少年。  
三年前巴基只有十四岁，刚升上八年级没多久，却已经学会了抽烟。他靠在墙上，眼皮微微垂着，抽烟时仰起头凶狠的咗一口。  
“行了行了，给点教训就行了。”他含混的劝阻。  
但朗姆洛已经打红了眼，肾上腺素飙升，根本听不进去，他也只是说说而已。  
直到威利大叫一声：“死了，他死了！”  
视频突然安静下来，所有人都僵住了。  
朗姆洛喘着粗气后退，没人敢上前查看。慌乱逃离时，巴基抬头看到了墙后面被树冠遮挡的二楼厕所和手机后惊惧失措的卡尔。  
视频戛然而止，最后一幕定格在巴基青涩稚嫩的脸上。  
“他虽然是个孩子，却也是个恶魔。”检察官这样说。最后法官落锤，他在青少年管教中心蹲了三年。  
三年来巴基开过很多次上帝视角，想要看一看当年自己在这件事中扮演了一个什么角色。  
他同意自己应该受到惩罚，但真正的恶魔应该是朗姆洛而不是他。如今看到视频他才不得不承认，他和朗姆洛没有什么不同。  
巴基把手机收起来，已经下午五点，他该去工作了。  
去巴士站要路过社区破旧的篮球场，远远就能听到观众呼呼喝喝的叫嚷。虽然篮架略歪，篮筐也有豁口，地面还到处都是裂缝和野草，每天还是有不少人在这里打球，只是今天好像尤其热闹一些。  
巴基正要路过，一个漂亮的空心投篮吸引了他的目光。他犹豫了一下，觉得时间还早，又有些渴，便在街角的华人商店买了根冰棍挤进去。  
是一场三对三，六个壮汉在场上奔跑碰撞，小小的篮球场荷尔蒙爆棚。  
只一眼巴基就发现穿蓝黑色球服，冲撞投篮都最猛的金发络腮胡正是他那个整天欲求不满的邻居。怎么今天没带人回去发泄兽欲，而是跑来打篮球了。  
别说，打的还挺像样。  
巴基吃着冰棍，看着男人抢断，上篮，跳投，撩起球服下摆擦汗。除了轮廓分明的八块腹肌和人鱼线，还有一个小小圆圆的疤痕。  
那是枪伤。  
巴基抬眸看了男人一眼，正好对上他的目光。男人明显也认出他了，浅色唇角微勾，凛冽的视线有如实质般游移流连在冰棍和他冻的通红的唇之间，继而笑意加深。  
充满玩味的挑逗让巴基想起男人那天在阳台上的样子。他冷哼一声，本想置之不理，却又有些不甘心。眼珠一转，他微微低头，眯起长而上挑的眼尾对男人潋滟一笑，粉嫩舌尖伸出，慢慢舔舐吸裹起冰棍顶端。  
待看到男人兴味挑眉后，他咧出一个嘲讽的笑，一口将冰棍狠狠咬断，不顾嘴冻的发麻，迎视着他用力嚼碎。  
男人愣了一下，随即弯起了眼睛。锋锐的眉眼被这一笑缓释许多，颇有些人畜无害的感觉。巴基转开视线，把冰糕棍一丢，起身拍拍屁股离开了篮球场。  
“Hey，队长，发什么呆呢。”山姆碰了男人肩膀一下。  
斯蒂夫笑着摇头：“没什么。”只是看见一只总用刚冒出的嫩角顶人的小鹿仔。  
02  
巴基的工作是在两个街区外的加油站上夜班，需要熬夜，但活还算轻松。他正在努力攒钱，想要尽快搬离弗兰克的家。  
现在天气凉快一些了，穿长袖长裤也不会太难熬，之前一个月他因为新新旧旧遍布全身的淤青差点被店长辞退。  
得知那是家暴产物店长才留下了他，只是要他穿长袖遮住，不能让顾客误会加油站聘用不良少年。  
有时候巴基也会感谢司法制度，未成年的犯罪档案是封存的。不然他连最差劲的工作都找不到，大概只能去卖屁股了。  
夜班从晚上七点到第二天早上七点，十二点之前忙一些，过了十二点就差不多可以睡觉了。  
但巴基从来不睡，这个街区并不平静，他需要时刻警惕。  
不过困还是困的，到了一点多，男孩已经趴在收银台上昏昏欲睡。  
然后他就听到了排气管声浪由远及近直至停下的声音，低沉有力的颤音不用看都知道是一辆漂亮的小宝贝。  
出去一看果然没错，一辆改装过的哈雷Softail Slim，深蓝色烤漆，黑色条纹，银色排气管，车尾印着一个黑色星星，性感到爆炸。  
“加多少？”巴基拿起油枪，眼睛一点都没办法从车上移开。  
车主取下头盔：“加满，宝贝。”  
谁他妈是宝贝！巴基凶狠抬头，在看到男人的脸时愣了一下，是性瘾先生。  
性瘾先生紧绷的黑色皮夹克里穿一件白色背心，包裹着要把衣服撑破的宽厚胸肌，长腿被黑色工装裤包裹，裤脚束在八孔马丁靴里，肌肉贲起的胳膊夹着头盔，整个人大写着“我超辣”。  
像隐匿在黑夜中的黑色骑士，唯有金发和蓝眼闪闪发光。  
“宝贝，虽然我很喜欢被你美丽的眼睛注视，但我有点赶时间，可以先帮我加油吗？”男人挑眉，还是那副不正经的样子。  
巴基收回目光：“当然，先生，但是请别叫我宝贝。”  
“哦你不喜欢这个，那甜心呢？”男人摸了摸毛茸茸的下巴。  
“9.45美元，现金还是信用卡？”巴基懒得理他，直接伸手收钱。  
男人从裤兜里掏出皱巴巴的20美元：“不用找了。”  
“哇哦。”巴基真心实意的笑了，“谢啦。”  
“斯蒂夫，叫我斯蒂夫。”  
看在小费的份上巴基痛快的和他交换了名字：“詹姆斯。”然后给他让出路。  
“拜，詹米，认识你很高兴。”男人眨眨眼戴上头盔，骑着哈雷扬尘而去。  
03  
回去的路上差点睡过站，巴基一身疲累的进家，发现房间里里外外被翻了个底朝天，罪魁祸首正坐在沙发上数着一叠零零碎碎的美钞。  
“嘿，那是我的钱！”看到弗兰克脚边一个湿漉漉的塑料袋，巴基瞬间就反应过来。  
弗兰克眼皮子都没抬：“你吃我的住我的，难道不该交房租？”  
“我没吃你的，房租我以后会还你，但现在我需要这些钱。”巴基深呼吸，尽量把语气放平缓，他不想激怒弗兰克。  
弗兰克冷笑一声：“以后？就靠你每个月这点钱？这样吧，我这有个工作，Hydra俱乐部你知道吧，离家很近，你就去那上班吧，跳跳舞卖卖酒什么的。”  
巴基倒吸一口气：“Hydra，你是说那个东海岸最大的黑手党组织？”  
弗兰克浑浊的双眼瞪着他：“什么黑手党，现在哪还有黑手党，人家是合法正规的俱乐部，会员制的。”  
“我不去！”什么合法正规，说的好听，黑手党洗的再白也是黑手党，更别说他们根本就没洗，巴基可不想和黑手党扯上关系。更别说什么跳舞卖酒了，那不就是让他去卖屁股？  
弗兰克嗖的站了起来：“你说什么？再说一遍！”  
巴基很坚决：“我说我不去！”  
弗兰克怒气冲天，一拳砸到他太阳穴上：“反了你了，牢里出来的废物，就你这样的渣滓人家能看上就不错了！”又一脚踢中小腹：“没用的蠢货，你怎么就出来了，怎么没死在牢里边，老子还得养你这坨狗屎！”  
他没喝酒时下手尤其的狠，太阳穴那一下很重，巴基瞬间就半昏迷了。弗兰克还踩着他的手，他根本躲不了，只能尽量蜷缩成一团避免更多地方受伤。他这样缩着，又挨着打，口袋里的钱渐渐掉了出来。  
一看到钱弗兰克急忙蹲下去捡，数一数只有二十多块便有些不高兴，又去他兜里翻：“还有么，都拿出来！”结果什么都没有，他把钱装起来，又骂骂咧咧的踢了他几脚，“你不去也得去，朗先生看了你的照片很满意，债都给我免了，你不去人家找上门来我可不管。”说完就乐颠颠的出了门。  
巴基躺在地上，看着天花板上一块块扭曲的黑色水渍，突然就笑了起来。笑没两下扯动了嘴角和肋骨，又疼的咳嗽起来。  
熬了一夜又挨了一顿打，他只觉得自己再也动不了了，索性就这么睡着了。


	3. Chapter 3

醒来后天已经黑了，巴基又渴又饿又疼，试了几次都没起来。转眼看见桌上的烟，心想弗兰克估计是高兴坏了，连烟都忘了拿。  
他拿起烟，撑着身子一步一挪来到阳台。不能在客厅里抽，被闻到了又要挨打，虽然钱花完之前弗兰克是不会回来的。  
窝在角落里，巴基手指发抖，好几次才滑起火。夹着烟对着火光猛吸一口，烟雾进肺，带来一阵撕裂痛楚，他顿时咳的更加厉害，眼泪都流了出来。  
劣质烟虽然伤身体，但是够劲，他忍着疼边咳边抽，几口之后就觉得好像没那么疼了。  
隔壁阳台的门突然打开，只穿着内裤的男人走出来：“詹米宝贝，你咳的像得了肺结核，听的我都软了。”  
巴基疼的不想说话，只闷头抽自己的烟。  
“哑巴了？”斯蒂夫趴在阳台上看着小动物一样缩成一团的男孩。  
“罗杰斯…”身后传来娇软的呼唤，他不耐烦的捋一把头发：“浪什么，抽屉里有玩具，先自己松松，别一会又他妈叫疼。”  
巴基差点呛了一下，这男人真是…他抬头看向曾经给过自己同类感的男人。其实他活的挺好的，有属于自己的房子有漂亮的摩托还有一大堆美人上赶着和他玩，比他强多了，这里只有他是垃圾而已。  
天色很暗，但足够斯蒂夫看清男孩的脸，挑弄的表情瞬间一沉：“那混球又打你了？”  
“嗨斯蒂夫，原来你姓罗杰斯。”巴基不想和他说这个，生硬的转移话题，只是一说话就忍不住咳嗽。  
两个阳台相隔不到一米，且都没装护栏，斯蒂夫身高腿长，随意一翻就跳了过来。他蹲下身捏起巴基的脸仔细看，脸肿的厉害，嘴角也扯了。昨天晚上这张脸还像雪团一样干干净净白的发光，现在都能开染坊了，又是鞋印又是淤血的。  
斯蒂夫自认不是什么好人，也不是没打过孩子，但他觉得自己要是有孩子的话肯定是舍不得碰一指头的。  
扯开帽衫，果然，胳膊上都是红紫瘀痕，从衣服上密密麻麻的鞋印来看，背上肯定也不轻。他惯常打人，也挨过打，自然知道这种程度对方是下了十成力，不像上次喝多了那样软绵绵的。斯蒂夫表情冷肃起来，打横抱起他就往门外走。  
“你干嘛。”巴基晃了一下，赶紧搂住他的脖子。  
“去医院，你可能伤到内脏了。”斯蒂夫抱着他去踢自己家门。  
很快一个裹着毯子的女人开了门，看见他这架势吓了一跳：“罗杰斯...”  
“把衣服和车钥匙给我，我出去一趟。”斯蒂夫指使她。  
巴基急忙反对：“不用不用，没事的，我经常这样，过段时间就好了，不用去医院。”他极力挣扎，在斯蒂夫看来就像小鱼一样，扑腾扑腾的，他手一紧就动不了了。  
那女人也不知道被灌了什么迷魂汤，床伴做一半就跑竟然没一点意见，也不阻止一下，还真把东西都拿来了。  
眼见指望不上别人，巴基干脆直说：“我没医保，也没钱付医药费，就算你帮我付我也没钱还。”  
斯蒂夫愣了一下笑起来：“没关系，不用你还。”他就这样全身只穿一条内裤抱着巴基下楼，直到放进副驾驶，给他系上安全带后才歪歪咧咧的穿着裤子上了驾驶座。  
这场景其实有点滑稽，巴基忍住没笑。  
已经是九点多，最近的社区医院靠近郊区，车子越走越偏，路灯昏暗公路荒僻，很像电视剧中公路杀人狂出没的地方，他却不知为何一点都不害怕。  
而这种久违的安全感竟然来自身边这个只说过一次话，一看就不是什么好人的家伙，巴基转过头真心实意的道谢：“谢谢你，斯蒂夫。”  
斯蒂夫点起一支烟：“别客气宝贝，每个乖孩子都值得拥有一个友好邻居。”  
乖孩子？巴基愣住了，斯蒂夫觉得他是个乖孩子？他张了张嘴，却不防牵动呼吸，猛的开始咳嗽。  
“Shit!”斯蒂夫立刻把烟掐灭了，“行了，一身的伤就别说话了。”  
十几分钟后车停到了医院门口，斯蒂夫俯身从副驾驶前的抽屉里拿出一捆现金，拆开封条后往裤兜里塞了一叠。巴基扫了一眼，里面整整齐齐码满了百元面值美钞，没想到这辆破福特里竟然装了这么多钱。  
拿完钱斯蒂夫又要抱他，巴基拒绝了：“我自己能走，你让我扶一下就好。”其实他腿也很疼，但他更不想像个妞一样被抱着。  
一进大堂斯蒂夫就把巴基按在椅子上，自己去挂号，回来的时候还推了辆轮椅。  
值班医生是个年轻人，看了脸和胳膊又要看身上。巴基正要撩T恤，斯蒂夫却皱起眉头把桌子拍的一震：“你用眼能看出什么，拍片！”小医生被他凶神恶煞的样子吓了一跳，都没敢提要摸一下骨头，写单子时手都是抖的。  
拍了CT和MRI，最后确诊肺部轻微出血，头皮有撕裂伤，左侧两根肋骨骨质中断，脊椎和腿没什么问题，保守治疗即可。不过这一拍片发现了巴基身上很多已经愈合的骨伤，搞的小医生一直偷偷看斯蒂夫，就差直接指控是他打的了。  
斯蒂夫被看的脸色很臭，眉眼收敛，严峻的像是要上战场。巴基担心他真的会打人，一直抓着他的衣摆，连护士带他去清理上药也要男人在帘子外等着。  
帘子拉的不严，透过缝隙能看到里面的情况。斯蒂夫出于那点男人特有的心思看了两眼，当看到男孩身上的累累伤痕时，他低咒一声转开了视线。  
其实这些伤没什么，连血都没出，换到自己身上连眉头都不会皱一下，甚至会庆幸只是这种程度而已，但在这么个孩子身上，他看不下去。  
回去的路上巴基伸手：“把缴费单给我吧。”  
“丢了。”斯蒂夫不以为意。  
“什么，丢了？那我怎么知道该还多少钱。”巴基嗓门高了起来。  
斯蒂夫皱眉：“我说了不用还。”  
“必须还，我不喜欢欠别人。”巴基不愿欠人这么多钱，更不愿欠人情。  
斯蒂夫突然坏笑起来：“那怎么办，我最喜欢别人欠我，尤其是漂亮的孩子。”  
巴基被他暧昧的眼神看的胸口一窒，撇开脸小声嘀咕：“不要脸。”  
“这就觉得不要脸了，我还有更不要脸的你想不想知道。”斯蒂夫挑着眉，又恢复了痞里痞气的样子。  
巴基不说话了，只梗着脖子看车窗外面黑洞洞的风景，耳朵却红透了，一时倒忘记了医药费的事。  
斯蒂夫却觉得有趣，小家伙一次次跟他对峙挑衅，还以为本事大的很，没想到随便说说耳朵就烧了。他叼着烟，跟着电台里的旋律五音不全的哼着，心情很是愉悦。  
到家后巴基拎着一袋子药站在门口：“今天谢谢你了，我会尽快把医药费还给你的。”   
屋里的女人早听见动静打开门等着，斯蒂夫摆摆手：“说了不用，有钱自己留着花吧。”然后搂着女人的腰进了屋。  
门关上的瞬间巴基还能听到他含混的声音：“有没有听话，让我摸摸。”  
女人的声音几乎能拧出水来：“坏家伙…”  
巴基摸出钥匙开门，灯是黑的，弗兰克没回家，他松了口气。因为在医院清理过上了药，他也没洗澡，吃了点东西就睡了。  
此后就有点元气大伤的感觉。好不容易攒的钱没了，还落了一身伤，欠了一大笔外债，巴基觉得一点干劲都没了。但他还是咬牙坚持着，总会好的，他这样告诉自己。  
就这样浑浑噩噩过了几天，巴基又一次下了夜班补觉。正在梦里买李子时，房间门突然发出剧烈的踢砸声响，他一下坐了起来。


	4. Chapter 4

“詹姆斯巴恩斯！该死的！你给我滚出来！”是弗兰克，而且喝醉了。  
傻子才出去，巴基缩在床角听他发疯。反正没一会儿他就累了，等他睡死了自己就走，这里没法待了。  
“不是让你去Hydra俱乐部，你怎么没去！混蛋，害我差点被砍掉一根手指！”弗兰克这次很执着，对着门又砸又吼，“我告诉你，你今天晚上就给我去，不然我让Hydra的人来抓你，他们来了可就没我这么好说话了！”  
“我不去！要卖屁股你自己去！”巴基开始收拾东西，其实只有几身衣服而已。   
弗兰克暴怒：“婊子养的装什么贞洁烈妇，蹲过监狱的社会垃圾，你该庆幸能卖出去，不然你还能干什么！我养你十几年，也到了你回报的时候了！”  
“不是你养的我，是我妈，你花的都是她的钱！你才是废物！”巴基豁出去了。  
弗兰克自己可以骂梅丽莎三天三夜，但不能听别人提。这名字就是火星子，瞬间把他所剩不多的理智全都烧成熊熊怒火：“别给我提那个贱女人！你还叫她妈，她都丢下你个狗娘养的跟野男人跑了！当初要不是为了钱谁娶她，结果就是个没用的贱人，要不来钱整天只会哭！告诉你，你今天去也得去，不去也得去，别以为我没办法，我这就给俱乐部打电话！”  
怒吼停止，传来弗兰克找手机的动静。巴基瞬间僵在门后，不敢想Hydra的人如果真来了该怎么办。他在青少年管教中心听过太多Hydra的传言，他们对付不听话不妥协的人有无数种折磨手法，能让人求生不得求死不能。最终把什么尊严人格都揉碎了踩在地上碾成烂泥，最后还是要乖乖听话。  
Hydra总指挥官，绰号队长的家伙和他手下几个尉官更是以杀人为乐，传言每个月都要开人肉盛宴，喝人血吃人肉。被Hydra盯上就是跑到天涯海角也别想逃脱，他们对付叛徒的处罚手法残忍到无法想象，而弗兰克已经把他卖给Hydra了…  
想到这里巴基打开门：“我去，别打...”话还未说完，脸就挨了一巴掌。嘴中血腥味蔓延，他索性也不躲了：“你继续打，把这张脸打烂，看俱乐部会不会高兴用大笔赌债换了个毁容的货物。”  
弗兰克的手硬生生停在半空，气的半晌才说出话来：“还没开始卖就已经会拉靠山了，你真是天生的婊子。”  
“那也是你的种。”巴基冷笑一声。  
弗兰克双眼通红，恨不得不管不顾把这小畜生打一顿，但是不行，他身上这些伤已经不好交代了，绝对不能再添新的。他呼呼喘着粗气，最终放下了手：“赶紧收拾收拾跟我走！”  
既然已经想好了，巴基也不再矫情，换了身衣服提着抽绳袋就跟着弗兰克往外走。下楼的时候正巧遇到斯蒂夫，他笑着挥手：“嗨，斯蒂夫。”  
男人视线在他脸上停留一瞬，表情就冷了下来：“这是准备去哪？”冷厉的视线盯向弗兰克。  
弗兰克打了个激灵，他虽然喝了酒但还不到头脑昏聩的程度，直觉面前这个邻居不好惹，整个人都畏缩起来：“斯蒂夫先生，我们，我们出去走走。”  
“是么？”斯蒂夫又看向巴基。  
巴基胡乱点头：“嗯，就是出去转转，那什么，有点赶时间，我们先走了啊。”他有些后悔打这个招呼，他完全不想被斯蒂夫知道自己要去做什么。  
他不是个乖孩子，从来不是。  
直到拐过转角弗兰克才放松下来，麻麻咧咧咒了一句开始给巴基洗脑：“Hydra俱乐部是正规娱乐场所，接待的客人有钱有势，等你进去了就是端盘子也比外面挣的多几倍，一般人想进都进不了。里面有很多种工作，你可以做最普通的服务生，也可以跟客人出去，俱乐部不会逼迫你们做不想做的，客人也不敢勉强Hydra的人。”  
巴基低头冷笑，这话也就哄哄小孩。这种地方没人盯上你还好，一旦被盯上就只能任人宰割。客人是不敢动Hydra的人，但他这种最底层的存在充其量只能算是Hydra的狗，谁会为了一条狗得罪有钱有势的客户。  
于是在地铁上时巴基索性装睡，懒得听弗兰克把他当傻子一样哄骗，没想到最后真的睡着了。被推醒后他揉揉眼，突然想到还没跟加油站辞职，不知道为什么这让他有些难过。  
走出地铁口的瞬间巴基觉得自己好像来到了另一个世界。鳞次栉比的现代化高楼，呼啸而过的车水马龙，流萤般闪耀的灯光，他只在电视上见过这种场景。  
Hydra俱乐部位于曼哈顿下城，离华尔街不远，占据了一整栋面积不小的六层小楼，地下还有两层停车场。这地方寸金寸土，但显然黑手党是不用担心这个问题的。  
弗兰克谄媚的和后门守卫说了几句，又把巴基拉上前展示一番，然后两人就由人带路走进了俱乐部。  
不同于一般酒吧的乌烟瘴气，里面的空气相当不错，散发着高级的冷调木香。巴基低着头，不敢乱看也没心情看，他不是来这里玩的，他即将在这里失去仅剩的一切。这个认知让他像穿了一双铁靴子，沉甸甸的陷进厚软的地毯中走不动路。  
很快他们来到二楼一座办公室里。  
与走廊豪华奢靡的装修不同，这间办公室看来很质朴，到处都堆满了东西，唯一特别的就是办公桌旁一个巨大的蚂蚁城堡。  
蚂蚁们兢兢业业经营着自己的家园，运输食物喂养女王照顾幼卵，忙碌又认真。完全不知道也不会明白，自己努力又勤奋的一生其实就是个展示品，生死存亡全在他人一念之间。  
巴基很努力才把视线从蚂蚁城堡上转开，小心翼翼的投注到办公桌后的男人身上。  
出乎他意料，这是一个衣着同样随意的男人。半旧圆领T恤和牛仔裤，并不高大也不凶神恶煞，一点都不像一个黑手党。  
“这就是你儿子？怎么看起来比照片年纪还小？”斯科特上下打量眼前的少年，“这脸是怎么回事？”  
弗兰克讪讪的搓着手：“这孩子性格不好，我一时没忍住。”  
巴基偷偷翻了个白眼。  
“你多大了。”斯科特不置可否，转而询问巴基。  
“先生，我17岁。”  
斯科特的眉峰狠狠耸了起来：“17？你不是说他已经成年了吗，饮酒年纪都不到怎么在这里工作。”他目光犀利的看着弗兰克，总算有了点黑手党的感觉。  
弗兰克话都不利索了：“就…就让他端盘子…不是有普通工作吗。”他哪里想到黑手党还真这么讲法律，这里不是只看脸，年纪什么的无所谓吗。  
“我缺一个端盘子的？”斯科特声音瞬间高了八度，“端盘子一个月才挣多少，连你赌债的利息都还不上！”  
弗兰克一下就软到地上了：“那…那怎么办…”  
“是你说你的孩子漂亮，可以用来抵债，我才放了你一马，结果给我个什么都干不了的未成年。”斯科特手指敲着桌子，“敢糊弄Hydra，弗兰克，你胆子可真够大的。”  
弗兰克俨然把敲击声当成了人生倒计时的钟声，不知道该说什么才能保住小命，只能语无伦次卖力推销唯一的生路：“先生，至少詹姆斯真的漂亮，这点我没骗你对不对。他只是小了点，等长大就好了，再过一年，再过一年除了喝酒，其他什么都可以干了。就让他先在这里干着，管吃喝就行，不用发工资，等到明年他一定能为Hydra挣很多钱的！”  
巴基闭上了眼睛，他早已经不把弗兰克当成亲人，但像这样被当面迫不及待的卖掉，眼眶还是会有一点点酸涩。  
一点点而已。  
门突然被推开，一个红发如火艳光四射的美人走了进来：“斯科特，有人闹事。”语气中满满的幸灾乐祸。  
斯科特一摊手：“小娜，我这里有事，拜托你去解决一下吧。”  
“嘿，别想使唤我，我可不是负责安保的。”娜塔莎不为所动，“倒是你，这是干嘛呢。”她抱起胳膊往墙上一靠，看起热闹来了。  
斯科特用脚尖踢了踢跪在地上的弗兰克：“上次和你说过的，这家伙又赌又借欠了一大笔钱，想拿儿子抵债，结果孩子才十七岁。你说怎么办，咱们这里可是正经营生。”  
娜塔莎挑起眉毛：“你还是先去解决一下外面的事情吧，凯文莫斯和托尼史塔克为了个脱衣舞娘吵起来了，再没人制止肯定要打起来。”  
“Oh shit！”斯科特狠狠抓了把头发，“饶了我吧。”他急匆匆的走了。  
娜塔莎的视线转向巴基：“所以，你就是要被爸爸卖掉的小可怜？”她的声音略带沙哑，反而更显风情与性感。  
“是的，女士。”巴基低着头回答。他没听出恶意，又或许是这女人太美了，说什么都可以让人原谅。  
娜塔莎审视的目光在露出来的淤伤上略微停顿，然后挑起他低垂的下巴：“孩子，你很美，非常美，我觉得你可以去跳舞，一定能让人疯狂。”  
“没错！太对了女士，我说过让他来跳舞的，什么舞都可以，只要能为俱乐部挣到钱。”弗兰克像抓到了救命稻草一样大叫起来。  
娜塔莎翻了个白眼，一脚踢到弗兰克脸上。男人仰面昏厥，在地上砸出沉重的声响，她耸耸肩：“希望你不要介意亲爱的，我讨厌他。”  
巴基想笑又忍住了，最终抿着唇小声道：“没关系，女士。”  
“听着小家伙，你已经卖给了Hydra，除非把你老爹的高利贷还完否则别想跑，这一点你要记住。”娜塔莎慵懒的笑容突然消失，整个人变得严肃起来。  
巴基瞬间僵直了脊背：“是的，我记住了，女士。”  
“所以，你愿意跟我走吗？”冰消雪融，娜塔莎狭长的猫眼对他眨出了一片波光，“还是要留在斯科特这里做个出气筒？”


	5. Chapter 5

于是巴基就跟着娜塔莎走了，还有了一个室友。  
“你从哪儿捡来的小胖子。”洛基抱着胳膊，嫌弃的看着巴基圆圆的脸，“我不喜欢和别人住在一起，就没有别的房间了吗？”  
“洛基，这是詹姆斯。詹姆斯，这是洛基，俱乐部的头牌舞男，以后你就跟着他学跳舞。”娜塔莎言简意赅介绍完毕。  
“什么？教他跳舞？我拒绝！”洛基尖叫起来。  
巴基不知所措的看向娜塔莎。  
“他和你一样，洛基，你不帮他，这里没人会帮他，他连骨头都会被吃掉。”娜塔莎态度始终平静，“想想我当初怎么对你的，我把他交给你了。”  
洛基撇了撇嘴，干巴巴的说：“哦，小娜，你还是这么喜欢发这种多余的善心。”却没再提要巴基滚蛋的话了。  
“亲爱的，如果我不发这种多余的善心，你性感的小屁股早就被无数人捅开花了，哪有机会对我大呼小叫。”娜塔莎不凉不热的嘲讽他。  
“是的是的谢谢你黑寡妇女士，作为回报，我这个‘旧爱’会照顾好你的‘新欢’的。”洛基翻了个大白眼。  
巴基愣了一下，旧爱新欢，是他理解的那个意思吗？可他没从罗曼诺夫女士的表现中看出那种暗示。  
“别胡说了洛基，你要吓到詹姆斯了。”这次换娜塔莎翻白眼了，“我对你们这种青春期都没过的小男孩可没兴趣。”  
巴基鼓起勇气插话：“那个，洛基先生多大了？”  
“他比你大四岁，不过来Hydra时比你还小两岁。”娜塔莎说道。  
巴基瞬间不觉得洛基有点讨厌了。十五岁就被卖进来，家庭情况一定很差，性格尖锐些也可以理解。  
“好了，我还有事先走了，你们好好相处。多教教他，洛基。”娜塔莎最后强调一遍，拍了拍巴基的肩膀离开了。  
室内立刻陷入了尴尬的平静。  
看洛基没有和他说话的意思，巴基也不想自找没趣惹人厌烦。他坐在床上，思忖自己接下来的命运。  
在巴基十七年的人生中，除了斯蒂夫，罗曼诺夫女士是唯一对他释放善意的陌生人，巴基非常感激，并且通过有限的信息整理出了一条逻辑链：洛基当年和他处境差不多，罗曼诺夫女士帮助了洛基，洛基现在过的还可以，这就说明他未来也可能过的还可以。  
也许太理想化，但巴基现在需要这一点点可能性支撑自己走下去。  
“嘿，小胖子，你知道什么是舞男吗？”洛基突然说道。  
巴基抬头，发现他不知什么时候化了妆，还换了一身衣服。黑色长卷发披散在肩头，穿一件墨绿色缀满水晶碎片的衬衫和黑色修身西裤。左脸颊用黑色水钻贴出一个雷电纹样，深浓的绿眼睛亮的像只要去觅食的猫，整个人艳丽到发光。  
巴基半晌说不出话，他从来没见过这样美丽到诡秘的男人。  
“走吧，我带你去见识见识，明天再正式开始授课。”洛基披上一件薄薄的长风衣，带头走出房间。  
巴基跟着洛基熟门熟路走过员工区，进入俱乐部前厅。音乐越来越大，直到几乎震耳欲聋，人多到挤不动。  
洛基把他安置到一个黑暗的角落：“呆在这里，保护好你的小屁股，别乱跑，看好了。”然后他把风衣脱给巴基，转身朝台上走去。  
像摩西分海，洛基所到之处所有人都激动又亢奋的分开，尖叫声响彻大厅。  
洛基走到台上，视线缓缓扫视一周，在音乐转换时扭动起来。  
是一首爵士，低沉婉转的萨克斯管和节奏鲜明的鼓点搭配出靡荡又狂热的旋律，让气氛瞬间燃烧起来。  
洛基跟着旋律舞动，他身形修长，四肢舒展，眼神魅惑，在暧昧昏暗的灯光下扭动的像一条瑰丽又危险的绿曼巴。让人明知道拥有致命毒素，也忍不住想要靠近，抚摸一下他柔软微凉的身躯。  
第一次高潮出现在洛基把衬衫脱掉的时候，这之前他已经一颗颗解开纽扣撩拨了好久，终于在一个转身后全部脱掉，尖叫声差点掀翻整个屋顶。  
他身材瘦削，皮肤惨白宛若吸血鬼，反衬着腥红的唇与漆黑的发，就像陷入黑暗地狱的白雪公主。也像第一次学会唱歌，用歌声和美貌勾来水手品尝血肉的塞壬海妖。  
堕落的纯洁，美的让人心碎。  
第二次高潮出现在他扭动着腰身把裤子脱掉。  
最后一次高潮则是他选中了一个幸运观众，坐在对方腰上缠绵厮磨并允许对方亲吻他的脚背。  
直到洛基从台上下来，巴基还没有回神。  
“走了。”洛基面无表情把塞进内裤的大把美钞拿出来塞进风衣口袋，然后把自己紧紧裹住。  
他的裤子不知脱到哪里去了，光裸的小腿和赤足带起风衣下摆走的飞快。巴基紧紧跟在后面，深深怀疑自己要辜负罗曼诺夫女士的好意了。  
回到房间，洛基浑不在意的把内裤一脱，除了几张钞票，噼里啪啦又掉下几张卡。硬质卡片把洛基雪白的皮肤磨出横七竖八的红痕，巴基急忙撇开视线。  
“都是房卡，不能当着客人的面扔掉。”洛基解释一句，转身进了浴室。  
巴基把地上的东西都捡了起来，钱放到洛基的化妆桌上，卡正准备扔掉，却发现其中有一张是银行卡，背面写着密码。  
“嘿，有人给了你一张银行卡。”洛基出来时，巴基把卡拿给他看。  
洛基蹙了眉头，用拇指和食指的指尖捏起那张卡，像捏着什么脏东西似的。看了半晌，他像是想起了什么，轻蔑的哼了一声把卡丢进抽屉里。  
但巴基发誓他心情肉眼可见的变好了。  
等巴基洗完澡出来，靠在床头看书的洛基突然问道：“你今天有什么感想。”   
巴基擦着湿漉漉的头发，表情有些羞愧：“我觉得不行，我跳不了那么好。”他对跳舞根本是一窍不通。  
“不要和我比，否则你能获得的只有无尽的自卑。”洛基骄矜的说，“不过你可以走另外的路线。”  
洛基所谓的另外的路线就是——神秘路线。  
“你的脸太圆了，实在影响性感度。”洛基手里拿着一个面罩，是他带着巴基从一个SM情趣用品店里淘来的。  
柔韧的黑色小牛皮，蔷薇花型的气孔，把鼻梁以下全部罩住，只露出一双灰绿色的眼睛。  
说来也巧，娜塔莎，洛基，巴基，全都是绿眼睛。不过娜塔莎和洛基的瞳色更深，像是浓郁的祖母绿宝石。巴基的就浅很多，透澈的灰绿色，偶尔折射出一丝蓝。  
“带上面罩感觉完全就不同了，天啊，我真是个天才。”洛基满意的看着巴基带上面罩后的样子。  
面罩遮住了婴儿肥的脸颊，只露出浓长的眉和狭长锋锐的眼，看起来肃杀又禁欲。巴基回忆着斯蒂夫生气的样子微微蹙眉，让眼神更显凌厉，像个神秘而冷酷的杀手。不得不说他很满意这个造型，这样就没人知道面罩下面的人是詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯了。  
虽然也没人在乎。  
为了避免走上“毫无用处的废物只能去卖屁股”这条路，巴基跟洛基学跳舞学的很认真。所幸洛基说他有几分天赋，就这样白天黑夜的练舞蹈练肌肉，每天只睡三四个钟头，一个月后竟然可以作为洛基的伴舞登台了。  
“紧张吗？”洛基在后台整理着自己的头发，他作为头牌舞男拥有独立的化妆室。  
巴基坐在沙发上低垂着头，手攥的紧紧的，感觉心脏膨胀占据了肺部空间，胀痛着压迫的他无法呼吸。  
“我第一次登台也很紧张，事实上我到现在登台前也会觉得紧张。”洛基用孔雀绿的大亮片眼影把自己涂的像只密林深处的树妖。  
“那你是怎么克服的？”巴基沉闷的声音透过面罩传递出来。  
洛基笑了一下，狡黠又妖异：“你就当他们都是一群动物就好了。”  
当巴基站在台上时，他发现洛基说的没错。浇灌了大量酒精，或许还有毒品的男男女女全都面朝舞台尖叫嘶吼着，眼睛里泛出的是动物觅食时饥渴又贪婪的光。  
即使这里是会员制，这些人的生活和地位都比普通人要优越许多，这一刻却同样跟随本能叫嚣，难耐的像是饿了三天三夜的野兽。  
巴基和洛基为登台这半个多小时排练了一个星期，洛基编舞，巴基也提出了一些建议。  
以面罩为灵感，他们加入了BDSM元素，洛基扮演DOM，巴基扮演SUB。穿着腥红长袍，黑色衬衣敞开，脚蹬高跟靴的洛基就像个女王。巴基则穿着破破烂烂的皮质黑色套装，外面还套着束缚绳似的武装带。他强硬的与洛基对峙，眼神冰冷倔强，显示不肯臣服。  
半小时的表演就像一出小而精致的舞台剧，每当洛基将皮鞭落在巴基身上，每当两人身上的衣服又少一件，气氛都前所未有的狂热。  
最后洛基依然只剩一条内裤，巴基好一点，剩一条内裤和一个面罩。  
下台前巴基捡起了那件披风长袍，弯腰时又引起一阵嚎叫，一走出观众视线他就立刻给洛基披上了。  
“谢谢你，小鹿仔。”洛基疲惫的笑了笑，脸上的汗水弄花了眼影，带出斑驳泪痕般的印记。一点都不难看，反而更显颓丧靡丽。  
其实巴基也好不到哪去，汗水淋漓，眼线糊成一团。洛基再注意，他身上也不得不留下一些鞭痕，被汗水浸的刺刺的。  
身体上的伤其实并不重要，重要的是在那么多人面前一件件脱的几乎全裸，被无数双手在身上摸来摸去，塞钱时更免不了被触碰到最私密的部位揩油。若不是面罩为巴基保留了最后一丝尊严，若不是有洛基带领，他肯定会搞砸的。  
其实巴基在台上看不清那些人的样子，只能看到密密麻麻的人头和群魔乱舞一样的手，有那么几个时刻他觉得自己马上就要被丧尸群包围吃掉了。  
不知道为什么这让他想起被判刑的那一天。未成年法庭狭小又昏暗，除了他这个被告，只有法官，记录员，检察官，辩护律师和看守。弗兰克嫌丢人不愿意出庭，站在他这边的只有一个社区义工和政府为他安排的公派律师，一个刚从法学院毕业，紧张起来就有点磕巴的年轻人。  
检察官咄咄逼人，律师被打的节节败退，提供的证据全被驳回。法官落锤的那一刻，巴基觉得自己被这群高高在上目光冰冷的成年人吃掉了。  
完全不是一回事儿，但巴基就是想到了。


	6. Chapter 6

一个月后，巴基可以独自上台表演了，他现在的人气不亚于洛基。  
不能说他填补了Hydra俱乐部没有的风格，毕竟这是Hydra，没有Hydra没有的乐子。应该说他让这种风格成为新的热潮，又正好与洛基互补。两人一起的表演很快成了俱乐部的招牌节目，固定在每周六晚。  
现在巴基每天挣的不比洛基少多少，但他最后总要交出八成用以还债。这还是娜塔莎为他争取的，斯科特看在他表现不错的份上同意了。  
洛基的债去年还完了，现在他是自由的，和Hydra俱乐部有正式的员工合同，所得收入都属于他自己。  
“我也不想留下，但我没地方去。”洛基耸耸肩，语气听不出情绪，“我十五岁就在这里了，除了做舞男我不知道自己还能做什么。”  
巴基趴在床上想破脑袋：“也许你可以去读书，你那么喜欢看书。或者做一个舞台剧演员，你也很会表演。”  
“你呢，等你还完债恢复了自由，你想做什么？”洛基不置可否的反问。  
巴基沉默了，他和洛基不同。洛基家道中落，被卖进来之前受过良好的教育，是个品格优良毫无瑕疵的好人。而自己呢，一个少年杀人犯，即使没有人知道，也抹杀不了他害死一条人命的事实。  
他不是个好孩子，他永远也成为不了一个好孩子。  
这一刻巴基想起了斯蒂夫，想起斯蒂夫用漫不经心的语调说他是个乖孩子，值得拥有一个友好邻居。  
他们早已经不是邻居了，斯蒂夫会发现吗，会记得他吗，偶尔也会想起他吗？他还欠了他医疗费，现在他有钱了，还有机会还给他吗？如果斯蒂夫问他哪来的钱，他要怎么回答？  
巴基想着自己的心事，没注意到一旁的洛基把夹在书里的银行卡摸了一遍又一遍，最后只发出一声叹息。  
在两人为各自的烦恼夜不能寐时，娜塔莎接到一通电话：“来总部，斯蒂夫出事了。”山姆的声音沉重的像是参加追悼会。  
娜塔莎冲到停车场时，斯科特也慌慌张张的下来了，她制止他：“你留下，万一…我们不能连这里都保不住。”  
斯科特知道她说的有道理，但还是一拳砸在车上：“我不放心。”  
娜塔莎挤出一丝安抚的笑：“他总是这样，难道你还没习惯吗。没关系的，他可是队长。”  
两人对视，都从对方眼中看到了惊惶与犹疑，还有勉强保持的镇定。  
“好，你去吧，随时和我联系。”斯科特凝重的点头，目视她开车离开。  
娜塔莎把车开的飞快，闯了好几个红灯，进入总部后直奔医疗室。  
说是医疗室，其实占据了大楼的一整层，可以算个小型医院。Hydra每个分部都拥有自己的医疗团队，纽约分部更是精英云集，因为要随时拯救出任务不要命的指挥官大人。  
山姆靠在墙上发呆，克林特沉默的擦着狙击枪，旺达一看就刚刚哭过。  
娜塔莎一来旺达就扑进了她怀里：“队长是为了保护我，都是我的错…我要是再谨慎些就好了，平时训练再刻苦些就好了…”她压抑着声音，低声抽泣起来。  
娜塔莎拍抚着她的背：“嘘…嘘，乖女孩，别责怪自己，这不是你的错。队长就是这样的，他救过我们所有人的命，不止一次。”  
“可是…可是没有人害他进过手术室…”旺达心里并没有好受多少。  
娜塔莎苦笑了一下：“没有吗？你只是加入的晚不知道，我们每个人都害他进过手术室，他曾经因为我在ICU里住了半个月。以后你就知道了，这并不怪你，他就是这样一个人。”  
旺达并没有被安抚，但她知道现在不是发泄情绪的时候，于是乖乖的不再哭泣，继续坐回去等待消息。  
娜塔莎走向山姆：“怎么样了？”  
“很不好，子弹击穿左侧大腿动脉导致大出血，半路上就休克了，进手术室前几乎连呼吸都没了。”山姆沉重的摇头。  
娜塔莎控制自己想要倒抽一口气的冲动，再说话时声音干涩又嘶哑：“没关系的，总部有足够的血袋，只要能及时输血就行了。”  
山姆配合的点头，彼此却都心知肚明没有那么简单。  
“我受够了，我真的受够了，他再这样疯下去总有一天会死的。”克林特突然站起来，开始在走廊疯狂踱步，“事实上旺达做的很好，那一枪就是打到她身上也不致命，斯蒂夫不是不知道，他还是冲上去了。这个该死的疯子，控制狂，他就是在找死！”作为狙击手他远观全局，看的更清楚。  
娜塔莎闭了闭眼睛：“九头蛇指挥官斯蒂夫罗杰斯是个彻头彻尾的疯子，不是在杀人，就是在找死，这件事整个北美黑道组织还有谁不知道的吗。”  
“更何况他最近禁欲了，只能从任务中找刺激了。”山姆苦中作乐的补充。  
“什么？”娜塔莎知道不是关心这个的时候，但还是发出了惊疑的质问。  
山姆耸肩：“嘿，别问我，我也是猜测，他很久没回布鲁克林了。”  
大家都知道布鲁克林那栋破破烂烂的楼建在斯蒂夫的老家上面，他两年买下了那栋楼，还为自己留了一个房间，专门用来寻欢作乐。  
“我说他怎么又开始发疯了，原来是禁欲了。”娜塔莎头疼起来。说起来用纵欲发泄负面情绪还是她向斯蒂夫提议的，而且效果不错，他们的队长总算不是每次都像个阴郁暴戾的变态杀人狂一样到处找刺激了。  
要知道那名声可不好听，斯蒂夫自己不在意，他们几个可不想被当成吃人肉的变态，黑手党也是有尊严的。  
“斯蒂夫不会无缘无故的禁欲，肯定是有原因的。山姆，这么大的事你竟然不告诉我。”娜塔莎瞪起眼睛。  
山姆一脸委屈：“这种私事我怎么好过问，万一是他不行了呢。”  
娜塔莎气的只想给他一脚，是走廊的电话拯救了山姆。几人对视一眼，娜塔莎深呼吸，上前几步接了起来。  
“队长已经暂时脱离了危险，我们这就把他转入ICU。”医护人员的声音满是劫后余生的疲惫。  
挂上电话后娜塔莎才发现视线有些模糊，该死，她差点哭出来。  
而旺达是真真切切的嚎啕大哭，她的压力最大，如果队长因为救她而死，她也没脸活下去了。  
“这家伙就是仗着自己命大。”克林特嘟嘟囔囔，一屁股坐回椅子上继续擦枪。  
半小时后，几个人站在ICU外看着斯蒂夫，他带着呼吸机，眼睛紧紧闭着，胸膛几乎没有起伏。  
主治医生布鲁斯摘下眼镜，疲惫的揉着额角：“非常危险，差一点就救不回来了。子弹没有留在体内让手术难度降低不少，但贯穿伤也让失血更加严重，总之这是一个奇迹。”  
“不会影响行动吧？”娜塔莎询问。  
“万幸没有伤到股骨，队长的恢复力又比常人要快一些，到时候做好复建问题不大。”布鲁斯长相文质彬彬，声音也很温和，“但也要他度过这三天危险期。”  
娜塔莎终于松了一口气，斯蒂夫生命力旺盛的像条野狗，只要撑过了致命一刻，过后总能继续活蹦乱跳。他们认识了十几年，生死里滚过无数遭，这点信心她还是有的。  
医护人员离开后，娜塔莎简单的做了安排：“你们都回去休息，今天我值班，明天山姆来替我。”  
“还是我来吧，俱乐部那边也不能没人。”克林特说道。  
娜塔莎摇头：“俱乐部有斯科特一个就够了，你们今天都累了，回去好好休息，然后我们再好好算算奥赛雷亚的这笔账。”她没有说的很清楚，但谁都知道这里面有猫腻。  
奥塞雷亚人老成精，一切利益至上，能逼逼绝不动手。双方合作了这么多年都没问题，这次毫无缘由突然发难，说背后没人搞鬼傻子都不信。  
而斯蒂夫现在这个情况，他们必须寸步不离的守着，不能给敌人可乘之机。


End file.
